My Problem With You
by Kyo12591
Summary: Three people are forced into a life changing situation as a jutsu goes disastrously wrong. Sasuke is forced into Sakura's body while Sakura is forced out of her own body into Uchiha Sasuke's, but are they the only ones this 'accident' will happened to?
1. Chapter 1

**:) I've always wanted to do a gender switch fic, but it will have to wait as I will be doing a body switch fic here what is the difference you may ask! Well Gender switch is like putting Sakura as a male and Sasuke as a female sort of thing, but this fic will be putting Sakura in someone else's body XD I read a great body switch fic called ' The great Exchange' get a chance go read it :)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Your all wondering why I'm posting so many new stories when I clearly need to update my other fic's well the reason is my internet will be shut off soon, thus I want to get out as many chapters of my fic's as possible, _even if it is_ my new fic's, I was waiting to post them until I got more chapters then one to them, but figured I would just get them out for you guys to read in the mean time while I update as much as I can before my internet is shut off, sort of like an apology to come for the time you're going to spend waiting for me to update after it gets shut off lol. So just enjoy and if you complaint then eh, you suck.  
><strong>

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I'm not stealing anyone else's work don't worry 'Teh Pocky Ninja' I'm going my own way! Your fic just inspired me because it was one of the only body swaps I liked and or could find! So thus I make my own! Lol It's how I roll.**

**XXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter one:**

The raven haired males onyx eyes opened to see the face of Suigetsu with his silver hair and violet eyes. **( I don't know his eyes color I'm guessing from picture's I've seen. _;) **

" Are you going to sleep all day?" He asked. The male looked up to him in confusion then scoffed.

" If I want to I will. Why don't you go bother someone else." Suigetsu chuckled and walked off to do just that. When the silver haired male left the raven haired one stared up at the cave ceiling and sighed. How did it come to this again?

**:Flashback!:**

" _Sakura that is a forbidden jutsu for a reason!" Sakura heard Tsunade's voice yell angrily at her. Sakura however kept the jutsu in play, if she stopped it now who knew what would happen. She was working on a jutsu said forbidden but would actually increase the chakra and even help you steal chakra from other people, like your enemies in battle. Sakura had wanted to learn it and knew there would be problems like Tsunade trying to stop her. _

_But it was worth it for the sake of the village and of course her teammates. She wasn't in ANBU to play around after all and she was tired of only being needed for her medical skills. She was on ANBU she would dang well do something else besides heal everyone every time they got one freaking scratch. _

_Sakura had been trying to do this not for just her sake but that of the village and yet Tsunade had rushed in and stopped the process, which she had to know was more dangerous then anything else, and then as the chakra following into her from the scroll stopped the last things she heard was Tsunade screaming at someone to get Kakashi,her name, and then complete and utter nothingness._

_**(Not much of a flashback)**_

**:End flashback!:**

Thus how she obviously ended up here, in Sasuke's body, it figured it would be his and not someone else like Naruto or Kakashi, or one of her current teammates Neji or Shikamaru. It had to be Sasuke.

Sakura wasn't sure what to make as she woke to black hair falling in her eyes and then the water/sound nin Suigetsu. She had then knew for certain who's body she was in. She was glad she had memorized Sasuke's teams name and their abilities just for this occasion it seemed. Besides that she knew Sasuke well enough to play him and not get caught, though what were they going to do if they did catch her, she was in his body and she wasn't using a jutsu to stay here it was because of a jutsu but she didn't know how to get back. She would just have to head to Konoha.

It was after all Tsunade's fault maybe she would know what to do, heck this wasn't even planned it was an accident due to a backfire of jutsu who knew if there was a way back to her body. Was Sasuke in her body? She shivered, that would be weird. She could see the look on Naruto's face now.

Sakura sat up in the body of Sasuke Uchiha. Well it wasn't so bad. At least this way she could finally get Sasuke back to Konoha. Though after a while of failed retrievals of Sasuke they had finally gave up on the idiot who still searched for his revenge on Itachi. He instead had gone after 'Tobi' thankfully killing him now he searched for Itachi who was still out there somewhere.

Sasuke had promised to return to Konoha after his revenge, but Sakura seriously doubted he would ever get that revenge. She had met Itachi Uchiha she knew how strong he was.

'Sasuke' stood with bones popping from sleeping on a freaking cave floor, seriously what kind of idiot slept in such an uncomfortable position anyway? Sakura brushed large hands down her clothes to get rid of wrinkles. Sasuke's clothes, and hands that is. This wasn't the strangest thing that has ever happened to her after all. If you could believe that.

" Sasuke-kun your awakkkeee!" Karin that red haired thing yelled. Sakura couldn't help the look of distaste as the red haired hussy through herself at Sasuke, aka Sakura. Sakura dodged with out thinking, oh well Sasuke would have done the same. The girl fell to the cave floor in a pile and 'Sasuke' walked away out of the cave entrance ignoring her pained sounds and owww's.

Juugo and Suigetsu were sitting around a fire finishing up breakfast. The large orange haired man looked up at Sasuke and nodded. 'Sasuke' nodded in return. Sakura figured this wasn't so bad after all she knew Sasuke better then she knew most people and it was paying off here.

Sakura ate the food provided while Karin finally came out of the cave rubbing her butt, she sat next to Sasuke and clutched his arm to her chest. Sakura sighed. This was turning out to be troublesome. Well she wasn't ANBU for nothing. She used a substitution jutsu and Karin was left clutching a log while 'Sasuke' stood finishing his food while leaning again a tree. Sasuke really needed better clothes. What was with this butt bow, and what about this gaping shirt showing pale chest with every movement. Sasuke dressed like a _slut_.

Karin whined at the sudden disappearance of Sasuke while Suigetsu laughed at the red hair hussy's pain. Juugo watched this all while he sat silently.

" Lets get moving." Sasuke, aka: Sakura said. Suigetsu stood stretching out while hoisting his large sword over his shoulder. It oddly enough remind Sakura of Kisame Hoshigaki. She had come across Itachi and Kisame a lot being ANBU. She had even fought them both. Even being Akatsuki she had to say she liked them both. Even though Itachi killed the entire Uchiha clan, even if Sasuke hated him, he didn't seem so bad. He was only cruel to Sasuke it seemed and he was pretty fair when it came to battle not killing any of her teammates or her, as long as they didn't threaten their lives. Most of the Akatsuki were like that. Well at least the ones she had come across and even a few of them were the picture perfect image for criminal in Akatsuki like Hidan that sadistic freak. **( I love Hidan though lol)**

So while Sakura was thinking and heading in the direction of Stone the closest village she knew of, since she recognized the area, then make their way to Konoha she would no doubt gain the curiosity of the three following her but she would come to that bridge once it came.

" Emm, Sasuke are we going to the hidden village by any chance?" Suigetsu asked leaping up next to 'Sasuke'. Sakura nodded. They were close and it would be wise to settle there for a night before heading off for Grass then Konoha.

Suigetsu obviously fearing his leader fell back with the other two. They would not ask too many questions it seemed.

It didn't take long to reach Iwa there they would spend the night at a Inn and before dawn would leave. Sakura didn't tell Sasuke's team because she didn't feel the need, besides Sasuke had never talked with them much when they were on a team so why would he change now and talk more to this team of his? People change Sakura herself did, but Sasuke, Sasuke never changes.

Karin was excited to stay at an Inn as were the other two. Karin tried to sneak into a room with 'Sasuke' but Sakura told Karin to take one room and 'Sasuke' would share with the other two males. Sakura didn't know how they usually slept but the other two seemed a little surprised but not much, so maybe Sasuke always got a room alone.

Karin of course whined about not being able to be with her Sasuke-kun. Sakura scoffed.

" Karin you are a female, you shouldn't be sharing a room with any man even your teammates." With that said Sasuke shut the door in her face.

" You shouldn't have told her though, she'll be all over you even more for treating her nice." Suigetsu said tisking. Sakura scowled at him. He reminded her of someone she just couldn't put her finger on who.

" Just go to sleep we're leave before dawn." Suigetsu choked on air.

" So early?" he cried. Sakura scoffed at him again. So Suigetsu complained to Juugo while 'Sasuke' went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. He came out a bit later and realized there were only two beds.

" Suigetsu sleep on the floor." Sakura said smirking at the look on the silver haired males face. He grumbled but did as told. Juugo glanced at her as she sat on the bed.

" Say where are we going anyway? I thought we were off to Ame!" Suigetsu said just as Sakura started to doze off she cursed the male mentally.

" Idiot I'm trying to sleep." She said, the male grew silent obviously still waiting for a reply.

" I decided to make a stop somewhere." 'Sasuke' Aka: Sakura said. **( okay really Sasuke is Sakura so ****when I say Sakura just remember it's her in Sasuke's body okay?)**

The rest of the night was Suigetsu snoring and Sakura trying to sleep.

**XXXXxxXXXxXxXxxXXXX**

**:Konoha: A few hours earlier:**

This was the last time he slept on a cave floor holy crap why did he fell so crappy? Man he felt like he'd just been beaten to a pulp, which would be impossible since he was Sasuke Uchiha after all. He blinked open his eyes and closed them immediately, kami, what was that bright light?

He heard voices close by and strained to make them out. He realized he was no longer in the cave obviously in a bed of a sort, perhaps taken while he slept? Some sort of Jutsu? What was going on? He listened while twitching his fingers against the soft sheets.

He wasn't tied up at least.

" When do you think she'll wake up? She's been out for a long time now. Do you think it had something to do with that jutsu?" A female asked someone else. Who were they talking about Karin perhaps?

The answering voice shocked him. Because he knew that familiar voice.

" I'm sure she's fine. She gets in more trouble then this daily." What the Hell? The Hyuuga kidnapped him? Oh he was going to kill Hyuuga Neji! And then the door opened and he could feel the Hyuuga walk in. He was going to strike when the Hyuuga least expected it.

So Sasuke waited until the Hyuuga was standing over him, wondering what the idiot was doing until he felt a soft touch to his lips. His eyes jerked open.

" WHAT THE HELL!" A loud familiar voice yelled. Sasuke looked around for Sakura, that's who's voice it was, he could tell even if it was deeper now. He had just said the same thing though. The Hyuuga looked shocked as he backed up looking just as confused he was blushing faintly though.

Kami was the Hyuuga gay? Kissing him like that? First Naruto and Now the Hyuuga what the hell was this world coming to?

" Sorry I didn't know you were awake." Neji Hyuuga said looking uncomfortable with those lavender eyes looking away from his eyes. '_Yeah look away Hyuuga before I use my Sharingan on your ass!' _Sasuke thought with a glare.

" What the hell did you kiss me fo-" Sasuke stopped speaking and Sakura's voice stopped as well. His eyes widened.

" Wait...What?" Sasuke reached up just as cherry pink strands of hair fell into his face. He stared at them long and hard.

" Sakura are you alright?" The Hyuuga asked. Sasuke stared at him as if he lost his mind and Neji frowned back.

" I know I shouldn't have kissed you." He apologized again. Sasuke fumed what the hell was going on? How the hell did he get into Sakura's body and why Sakura? Was this a illusion? No it felt too real. He would have broke out of it had he his Sharingan.

" Sakura?" Neji asked looking a bit concerned.

" I'll get Tsunade-sama." Then the Hyuuga walked out while Sasuke slid out of bed managing not to fall. He made it to the medical cabinet and peered into the glass. Reflected was a beautiful woman with long cherry pink hair, and bright jade eyes familiar and not, pale skin the shade of the moon. He frowned. Well Sakura sure had changed since he last saw her and holy crap! He moved so he could look at her arm he traced the ANBU tattoo with his finger tips. She was ANBU? How could that be?

Well she had gotten stronger, he had to admit that, but he wouldn't know how strong unless he tested it out himself. He was touching 'Sakura's' large chest hesitantly wondering where _these_ came from when three people walked into the room. One being obviously the Hokage, the other two his old teammates Kakashi and Naruto.

'Sasuke' blushed and jerked his hands away from Sakura's chest, he hadn't meant to fondle her chest while he was in her body he had just been curious there was no way her chest had grown this much in the two years since he had last saw her, unless she had strapped them down that is. She sure the heck had curves he had never known existed.

" Sakura what the hell are you doing get back in bed!" The Hokage yelled at her. Sasuke immediately got back in bed scared just a bit by those angry amber eyes.

" Sakura-chan! I was so worried!" That idiot dobe suddenly yelled before rushing up to hug him. Sasuke on reflect alone, more so after that idiot Hyuuga kissed him, punched the idiot in the face.

" What the hell Dobe." Sasuke said with Sakura's voice and realized his mistake well it wasn't like he was going to hide the fact he was in her body after all he wanted out of it. Well that was something he never thought to think. Well he wouldn't mind being in her now with this body, but in a different way. He fought a sudden blush as the people in the room stared at him with wide eyes.

Naruto laughed nervously.

" Haha Sakura-chan don't act like teme now, I know your stressed and everything with work." Naruto laughed it off but Sasuke could tell Kakashi knew. He always did.

" Dobe I'm not Sakura." Sasuke said with Sakura's voice and then Naruto exploded.

" WHAT THE HELL! TEME GET OUT OF SAKURA RIGHT NOW!" Naruto yelled almost breaking the windows, Sasuke thought they might have cracked. He was going to make sure but he figured he'd pay attention. Neji ran in with that sudden yell looking around for Sasuke Uchiha and only finding Sakura looking a bit stunned.

" What the hell Uzumaki keep your voice down, what's this about the Uchiha?" Neji asked. Naruto pointed at Sakura. At Sasuke.

" Teme is in Sakura's body!" Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga and the Hyuuga suddenly paled as if realizing he had kissed Sakura's body with Sasuke inside. **( That's really weird to say)**

" Kakashi?" Tsunade suddenly asked as he held Naruto back from leaping at ' Sasuke'. Kakashi sighed.

" Well you did cut that jutsu short and it wasn't a jutsu likely to hold a good thing, forbidden for a reason obvious this was the reason, or maybe it was an accident caused by when you didn't let her finish." Kakashi said shrugging. Tsunade frowned deeply. She should have just let her finish that damn jutsu then.

" If Sasuke is in Sakura's body then is Sakura in Sasuke's?" Tsunade asked no one in general.

" We should hope so." Neji said trying to figure out how to forget kissing 'Sasuke'

" Where were you last Teme!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi let him go he shook 'Sakura' who felt suddenly sick.

" Dobe stop it!" Sasuke said putting a hand to his mouth at the churning of his stomach. Naruto did stop and looked concerned.

" We had stopped near Iwa." Sasuke said wanting his body back.

" If Sakura is in Sasuke's body then of course she would head back here eventually." Tsunade said nodding. This situation was just bizarre.

" If my team doesn't kill her first for being an impostor." Sasuke said. Naruto glared.

" Don't say that about Sakura-chan Teme!" Naruto pulled his fist back to punch him, but then stopped and frowned as he realized it would be Sakura he punched not Sasuke.

" Sakura will be found out by my team." There was no way she could pass as him even in his body.

" Sakura is skilled enough not to over react in a situation like this it is what she has trained for, for years now." Tsunade said confidently.

" I still doubt it." Sasuke said.

" Sakura is third in command of ANBU she would not be as weak as to fail something as simple as acting like an egotistic Narcissistic ass." Sasuke's grit his teeth, well Sakura's teeth, in anger.

" Neji, get the rest of your team you'll go out and look for Team Hawk and Sakura." Tsunade commanded.

" Even if you get to Iwa they will be gone by then you might as well just wait, if you try to find them they will suspect something and either attack or kill Sakura." Tsunade glared at 'Sakura'

" He_ is_ right, we will just have to wait for her to come back on her own." Kakashi said. Tsunade scowled.

" In the mean time watch this brat and make sure he doesn't do anything weird again or escape." Sasuke made a face almost forgetting he had been folding Sakura's breasts a bit ago. He wondered if Sakura was doing anything like that to his body. A sudden blush lit his face and he fought it before realizing it was fine because it wasn't his face blushing but Sakura's.

Kakashi raised an eye brow and Naruto glared at him. What ever he was thinking was obviously perverted to make Sakura's face redden like that. Naruto would watch him for sure.

Neji rubbed a and over his face. Kami he had tried to kiss Sakura and had gotten Sasuke, why was fate so cruel to him?

" How will you get them back once she gets here?" Neji asked Kakashi. Kakashi opened his Icha Icha book and smirked from under his mask. Who knows?

" We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it." Kakashi said reading his beloved novel.

**XxxxXxxXXxxXXxxX**

**End chapter: **

**Your wondering why Sasuke freaked out and Sakura didn't right? Well just because I could see Sasuke freaking out at least a bit about suddenly being in Sakura's body let alone being kissed by Neji in Sakura's body, and besides Tsunade was right Sakura was trained as an ANBU and she does have the master's of emotion Kakashi and Sai on her old team. What are the worse things she's been through then this you may ask? Lol I haven't thought them up yet but I figured having Sakura keep a cool head would be better then have her freak out, and having Sasuke freak out was just fun to do lol. Yes I do enjoy putting Neji in a one-sided relationship with Sakura, why just because I do ^^  
><strong>

**Hope you at least enjoyed the first chapter and look forward to the next! :) I know it's weird! Lol REVIEW please!**

**By the way tell me if you saw the slide I did in there, if you caught it tell me if not then tell me if you think you know what it was lol. It wasn't something big after all and no one may guess it. Yes 'WTH' is a common phrase right now with Sasuke on Konoha's side of things lol**

**~~Kyo~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO! How was it guys? Lol thankx for your reviews! Here's a big thankx to those who reviewed this chapter!**

**~~Kyo~~**

_**~~THANKX TOO~~~**_

_**ponypainter,**_

_**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha,**_

_**Cele-chan1,**_

_**domdom456789, ( Thankx for reading both of my new fic's!)**_

_**~~Thankx guys/girls Please review again?~~**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto lol**

**Chapter two:**

**:Iwa's boarder: Days later:**

" Sasuke-kun! Can't we stop now?" Karin whined at 'Sasuke', Sakura huffed. These guys were seriously getting on her nerves she didn't know who was worse the whinny Karin, or the loud mouth Suigetsu who wouldn't shut up, for the life of him, or both of them together as they fought. She frankly liked Juugo the best. Favoritism be damned. She wasn't Sasuke anyway, well in his body but not really him.

After they reached Grass then it would be home free. She didn't feel the need to tell this plan to Sasuke's team they didn't need to know everything and she doubted Sasuke always told them where they were going in the first place. Sakura ran a hand over Sasuke's eyes. This was ridiculous. She really wanted to get out of this body and for crying out loud kill this team. How Sasuke could deal with it for years was beyond her. She would have very well left them dead along a road some where.

Even children were less annoying then this. She wondered if Sasuke had ever told 'this' team they were annoying like he had her all those years ago. She had been slightly annoying but this was just too much. It was like payback in a way to Sasuke for calling her annoying all those years ago, he got a real dose of what Annoying really was! It amused her but then she realized it was her being annoyed by these idiots and was rather angry at it.

If she wasn't keeping up Sasuke's 'image' she would have sent the idiots flying with a single punch. Even she knew how to control Sasuke's Chakra now. It wasn't too hard, after getting use to the center of gravity, the less controlled chakra, the fire based jutsu's and the such. Sakura tired her hardest not to do any jutsu Sasuke wouldn't normally use let alone do anything Sasuke wouldn't do she figured she was doing fine so far, she had gotten a few surprised looks but over all they didn't figure she was someone other then their beloved Sasuke.

Sakura was enjoying the momentary silence in which almost was rare now a days, while the headed to into grass when Karin suddenly squawked and sent the entire team into high alert. Sakura looked back with Sharingan activated ready for an attack the never happened. Sakura had also been able to active Sasuke's Sharingan with little effort from her. Perhaps because she was just that good, or because it was second nature for Sasuke's body to do so.

Sakura looked at Karin as if the girl were insane, which Sasuke never doubted she wasn't, Karin had a weird look on her face before she nodded and looked 'Sasuke' in the eye with the square glasses.

" Your brother is close by, he's heading this way actually if we wait here he will be in the clearing in a few seconds." Karin said as Juugo put her down. Sakura almost face palmed. Like she wanted to act like she despised Itachi, she had no doubt 'her' team would have a panic attack if she acted as if seeing Itachi or hearing he was close didn't make Sasuke all angry and pissed and the sort. After all Sasuke main goal in life was Itachi's death. She sighed mentally and decided she would have to play the part or risk being found out.

So putting on a seriously pissed off look she looked to Suigetsu and pointed into the woods.

" Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, go to the nearest village and prepare a room, I will be there shortly if I'm not there in four hours come and find me." They all knew better then ask questions when it came to Sasuke and his elder brother. So they all nodded though Juugo and Suigetsu looked as if they didn't want to leave while Karin sent 'him' nervous glances as they left. Sakura sighed once she felt their chakra leave the area to do as she had commanded.

Sakura leaned against a near by tree crossing Sasuke's arms over his chest. She could feel Itachi's chakra as well as Kisame's getting closer. She made a face. There was no way in hell she could trick Itachi into believing she was Sasuke so she would just have to ask politely for him to leave her the hell alone, she wasn't Sasuke.

She tried to keep the concern for life off her face, she didn't know many of Sasuke's jutsu and she couldn't use her own jutsu properly if it came down to a fight she wouldn't win, besides she didn't hate Itachi she sure the hell didn't want to kill him. She believed in redemption after all and even if Itachi didn't look or say he was sorry for what he did to his entire family minus Sasuke, Sakura could tell he truly thought he was doing the right thing thus she couldn't blame the eldest Uchiha. He could very well need medical attention for his mind but other then that she had no ill will to the eldest Uchiha.

Besides all that she liked living and she had given Itachi a run for his money when she was in her own body she had no chance in Sasuke's. Plus she figured killing Sasuke and herself thus stranding Sasuke in her body, if he was that is, would not make Sasuke happy at all.

So she put on her best carefree sort of bored Sasuke face as Itachi and Kisame leapt down into the clearing. Itachi raised an eye brow at the unusual display, or was surprised by the fact Sasuke wasn't trying to rip him a new one. She remained silent causing Itachi to look around as if their was a trap set or the such. Kisame frowned at her.

" Why isn't he yelling?" Kisame asked quietly to Itachi who looked at 'Sasuke' up and down as if trying to figure that out as well.

" Yes little brother, why are you just standing there? Finally realizing your too weak to fight me?" Itachi asked with a smug smirk. She scoffed making Sasuke's body scoff making Itachi and Kisame tense in surprised confusion. They didn't expect this at all, it was out of character for Sasuke after all.

" Or realizing your too weak to bother with." Sakura said with out meaning to, it was a knee jerk reaction to which the word 'Weak' triggers. Damn Sasuke and making that reaction one to come forth when mocked. Kisame sputtered out something she couldn't understand while Itachi narrowed his scarlet eyes.

Nice make Itachi angry.

" Before you say anything Itachi, I'm warning you right now beating the crap out of me won't do a thing. I mean hurt like hell yes but over all pointless. I have no ill will toward you after all." That did it. Itachi looked at her as if she lost Sasuke's mind while Kisame stared at 'Sasuke' as if he had gone mad.

" Who are you?" Itachi asked. She smirked as if she had been waiting for him to come to that conclusion.

" Did Orochi-creep take his body?" Kisame asked Itachi who just stared at his little brother obviously not his little brother as he had first thought. Then who was it? Had Sasuke's chakra mark, and he sensed no jutsu or anything. It was Sasuke but it wasn't.

" That's a long story and fish-face really? That just sick. Sasuke killed that perverted pedo-snake." Kisame made a face. And looked at the youngest Uchiha long and hard.

" Pinky?" She smiled in Sasuke's body and raised a hand in greeting. Itachi looked almost shocked.

" Sakura?" He asked. She nodded.

" Do I want to know how you ended up in my little brother's body?" He asked crossing his arms as she had been when they entered the field. She shrugged walking up to the two Akatsuki.

" Hey I was just trying to complete that scroll you gave me when Tsunade-sama stopped me half way and cut the jutsu short thus when I woke I was in Sasuke's body I assume he's in mine. Working my way back there now." She explained. She was on sort of good terms with Akatsuki not that anyone else knew about that except Tsunade who had asked her to be the go to between Akatsuki and Konoha since Jiraiya's death. She couldn't help she decided to take a little more _direct_ route when dealing with Akatsuki.

Itachi had given her a scroll to try out of course after she had given him one for his Sharingan she had found. A useful scroll for her in return for one for him. Itachi looked a little confused which she had often seen when she spoke to him, something about her must have puzzled him, she couldn't find out what it was just yet. It's not like she could just ask him, then she would give away that she could read his eyes and face when he showed even the slightest emotion he thought he hid very well.

" That is strange." She nodded. Kisame looked at her and then circled her. She raised a brow at the same time Itachi did. Itachi was sort of surprised that this in fact was Sakura Haruno and that her actions and reactions were similar to his, obviously she was calm even being in Sasuke's body, she reacted well. She was ANBU after all. Tsunade wouldn't have chosen her for a task as interacting with Akatsuki if she had not thought Sakura could handle it.

Itachi had been impressed by the pink haired medic. She after all was almost like he had been in ANBU, and she after all is a genius only birds of a feather could understand one another.

" I am sure Tsunade will figure out how to reverse this accident. If you are going back to Konoha I would give you this to take with you when you do return to your body." Itachi pulled out another scroll from his cloak and held out his hand for her to take it.

Itachi had always enjoyed the touch she always gave when she took the things he gave to her, always enjoyed that slight brush over her fingers only until she actually reached to touch him to take it did he remember he would be getting touched by Sasuke not Sakura which he found slightly upsetting in the fact he had never wanted his brother to touch him let alone in the way he enjoyed Sakura's touch. Of course it was to late to just throw the darn thing to he would endure the touch of his younger brother.

She reached out with Sasuke's long fingers and they touched Itachi's hand while she went to grab the Scroll and a sharp pain ran up Sasuke's arm at the contact, Itachi felt the same and they they both saw darkness as they collapsed. Kisame looked at both Uchiha and sighed as they fell to the ground out cold. Why did it have to be him these weird things had to happen to?

He couldn't have gotten a partner to team up with that wasn't weird, let alone that didn't have weird crap always happening around him, no he had to have Uchiha Itachi as his partner as the one whom everything weird happened to all the dang time. Kisame figured touching them wasn't going to do anything but maybe cause him to pass out as well, so he stood over them both as they laid their out cold faces in the dirt. He wondered if they were dead.

He sat close to the two still breathing forms and waited with his sword propped against his shoulder for them to wake up.

**XxxxXXxxXXxxX**

**:Konoha: Hospital:**

" Teme! Do you want to get some Ramen?" Naruto shouted in question as he burst into the room 'Sakura' was being kept in. Naruto looked around the empty room and frowned in question. Where did he go? WITH SAKURA-CHAN"S BODY? Before Naruto could rush out screaming in panic to someone about Sasuke stealing Sakura's soul and or body** (lol)**, Kakashi appeared in the room in the nick of time as always.

" Oh Naruto I was just looking for-" Kakashi was cut off by an unearthly wail from his ex-student. He froze to listen to the blond new problem in life.

" Kakashi-sensei Teme stole Sakura's body and now he's run off to do hentai things with it like pervy sage, or get her killed by fighting Itachi, or steal her SOUL!" Kakashi looked at the blond future Hokage and wondered where he went wrong in life.

" Naruto, calm down... Sasuke... is in the bathroom." Naruto sweat dropped and looked to the bathroom door where Sasuke stood arms crossed under Sakura's large breasts with a annoyed look on Sakura's face. Naruto stared at Sasuke in silence for a long time in which Kakashi slowly backed away as if that would cause him to be further from the murder scene as Naruto then killed Sasuke for peaking on Sakura's body.

A sudden ultra sonic shout come from the blond and Sasuke covered Sakura's ears at the blonds overreactions though he had bathed he couldn't let the body he was in go un-bathed that was dirty and even if it hadn't started to actually stink or anything he had been curious enough. Other then the attempted rape by Karin and many other woman he came across Sakura's body was much more presentable then the others. She had such beautiful soft skin and so many scars across her body deep scars that seemed life threatening to any other, but to a medic like her had been no problem it seemed to heal, he had been angry for once he had not been around to protect her from those wounds and wondered when she got them and who failed to protect her then.

Sakura had curves that were winding and soft, and he had enjoyed every minute washing it not to sound like a pervert though he felt like one, he had to keep thinking Sakura was probably seeing just as much of his body as he hers. She could very well be touching him places only he had ever touched for that matter. He figured then it was okay to see all there was to her body, even if he felt dirty doing so. It was as if Sakura was just too pure to be looked at like this, as if her body were some sacred thing that needed protected even from her own eyes, even if he was the one looking out of them.

" Oh My KAMI TEME!" Naruto shouted in outrage understandable now to everyone's ears much different then the ultra sonic burst of scream in outrage earlier.

" I couldn't just sit around in an unclean body, besides I had to pee." Sasuke felt embarrassed saying it at all, and Kakashi even made a face under the mask as did Naruto who looked outraged, embarrassed, and as if molested by a monkey. In simple terms, they all looked traumatized.

Before Kakashi could come up with a witty come back for all of this random speech Sakura, aka: Sasuke doubled over in pain as he held his right arm tightly to Sakura's chest.

He collapsed to his, Sakura's, knees barley keeping consciousness. Kakashi and Naruto was at his, her, side in seconds. Naruto took a hold of Sakura's body and lifted her, Sasuke, to the hospital bed where he laid Sakura's body down. Sasuke's hissed in pain as his arm felt as if splitting open, and he got the weirdest sense of an out of body experience, before he blacked out.

Naruto looked at Sakura/Sasuke in alarm then ran out of the room screaming for Tsunade-baa-chan while Kakashi checked to make sure Sakura and Sasuke were still alive, he felt the pulse there but it was faint and fading before Sakura's body suddenly jerked as if hit by an invisible force and then her heart rated speed up and then slowly returned to a slow steady beat. Kakashi had no idea what was going on, maybe a reaction to Sakura and Sasuke being in each others bodies, or perhaps Sakura was returning to her own body as he had wondered if they would in time.

Tsunade came running in with Shizune and Naruto who had a large bump to the head no doubt from screaming her name through out the hospital and interrupting the other patients here. Shizune immediately shoved Kakashi out of the way checking Sakura vitals and the such, while Tsunade seemed to realized Sakura or Sasuke was no longer in danger what ever happened had passed and she turned to Kakashi for an explanation.

"Sasuke was in pain obviously from the arm, went to his knees and then Naruto picked Sakura's body up and put him on the bed where he passed out. Sakura's pulse was fading and then all of a sudden it was as something slammed into her body she jerked and her pulse went back to normal. Perhaps she is back in her own body now." Kakashi finished. Tsunade nodded.

" It could be, but we will keep looking for a way to change this back just in case, we can't know if she is back until she or Sasuke wakes up, and this could very well be the start of some reaction to being in each others body that may kill them, watch her until she wakes. I want someone watching her at all times though." Tsunade said Kakashi nodded and Naruto sat at her side taking her hand in his, the one that obviously had brought Sakura's body pain.

Shizune nodded as if saying she was perfectly fine.

" There was a faint spike or flare in her chakra but then it settled to normal, I can't be sure about anything other then if it's Sakura or Sasuke, Sakura's body is doing fine though she seems to be lacking sleep, and a lot of chakra for someone laying in bed for days." Which was concerning and confusing. Tsunade nodded and her and Shizune left.

Kakashi looked down at Sakura's body before flipping open his Icha Icha book and trying to read, but his eye kept flickering past the pages to settle on Sakura or Sasuke in worry as he watched Sakura take slow breaths.

He wondered if it was Sakura there now, if it was Sasuke, or what was going on. He had never been so frustrated to not be able to do anything for her, or Sasuke.

**XxxXxxXxX**

Okay she really had to stop waking up on the rough ground, at least it wasn't the hard rock of a cave, though there was a rock in her, or Sasuke's back, and a twig almost up Sasuke's ass, which was not comfortable but she had to see the symbolic humor in it. She felt a wave of dizziness as she opened eyes not hers. She instantly tensed, god why couldn't she see worth the damn? Kami it was like everything was more shapes then anything.

Had she bumped her head on the way passing out, for some reason after touching Itachi? She hadn't passed out when anyone else, Karin, had touched her. She found it weird that she would with Itachi, she wondered if they had left her there to just pass out alone in the woods, or if they stayed and when she sat up she would hear Kisame amused and Itachi giving her a weird look.

If she could even see the looks with this weird vision. She immediacy put her aching arms to her head and used chakra that felt semi familiar and then she stilled. Sakura's eyes weren't this bad from the Sharingan and the only one who had this sort of damage caused by the Sharingan was Itachi. She gasped and looked for a blue shape in the area found him against a tree, he came forward, she could make out his face but only barely.

" Hey Itachi you alright?" He asked. And with out thought.

" Sonofabitch." Came out of her mouth, well Itachi's since that's was who's body she seemed to be in now. Kisame looked started at her, as if hearing Itachi cursing was like hearing he could never drink _Sake_ again. She realized with a start it was like that, because even she was shocked to hear Itachi's silken voice curse like that. It was actually sort of sexy. She shook her head, so not the time.

She didn't quite know why she kept switching bodies, why it was Itachi she switched with, or why he had been pulled along like Sasuke in this jutsu gone wrong. It was her cursed fate to always seemingly have something or another, fate, push her to the Damn Uchiha, whether it be Sasuke, or Itachi.

She stood in Itachi's body use to the new center of gravity with Sasuke and Itachi being similar heights. The chakra was different, much different, as would be his jutsu she knew. She felt like crap all over again, though as she had been in Sasuke's body she was calm in the knowledge she had been pushed forcefully into another body once again.

She looked at Kisame who looked at her as if she were growing another head, she ignored him for now and he was being silent as she walked in Itachi's body over to Sasuke's probably where Itachi was now. Oh he wouldn't be pleased to find himself in his younger brothers body, but hey he may enjoy seeing something damn his vision was bad. She would try healing it while she was in this body just so she could not trip on god knows what, or who, when walking.

Sasuke, or Itachi, was out cold still. She nudged him with her foot in hopes maybe they would switch back with touch no luck. She made a face that would have been funny coming from Itachi's almost always blank face.

" Pinky?" Kisame asked she turned Itachi's head to look at Kisame and suddenly he looked shocked then burst into laughter as if seeing her in Itachi's body was the funniest thing ever to happen.

" Oh that's too funny." He howled while clutching his ribs as if the laughter had made them ache, or perhaps the amount of laughter. She had to admit if she were seeing what he saw by 'Itachi ' responding to the nickname pinky she would be laughing too, but instead she scowled at him, which was more of a Sasuke thing then Itachi, but he sobered up quickly as if seeing Itachi mad even though it was Sakura was taboo.

It was then that they heard a groan and looked to the forest floor where Sasuke, or Itachi, was waking up. It was then that they had the unfortunate timing of also having Sasuke's team burst into the clearing seeing their leader on the ground as if wounded and went into fighting stance. Sakura made another face. Well this was perfect. Hopefully when Sasuke, er Itachi, woke he would have enough sense to not let them attack him, though she was sure she could take them down, she was also sure it would be more difficult. She had just gotten use to Sasuke's chakra and jutsu in the weeks or so she's been in his body, jumping into Itachi's wasn't going to magically let her use his jutsu with out her knowing what to do.

It was tortuously slow as they all waited for Sasuke to get up, for Sakura to know if he was okay, and for Sasuke's team to know when to attack they wouldn't interfere with Sasuke's long awaited fight.

**XxxXxxXXxX**

What the hell? Did that dumb ass leave him on the hospital floor after he passed out? Sasuke would think Naruto or at least someone would be so considerate to take him off the damn floor, or at least they should have Sakura's body. Yet he could tell he wasn't in a nice warm bed, he wasn't even on a hard cement floor he was on a forest floor with a damn rock under his ribs digging in. He groaned and with shocked realized he was back in his own body, thank kami!, though he hurt like hell, and he had no idea where he was or why he was on the freaking forest floor who knew where. He had trouble opening his eyes due to the fact his face was pressed into the dirt, and he was weakened, he put his arms under him and got to his hands and knees taking a deep breath and then getting to his feet. The first thing he knew was dizziness, at having his own body back after he had gotten use to Sakura's. The second was he was hearing Karin's whiny voice saying his name, the third was that Kisame and his elder brother were standing feet from him.

Well at least he would be lucky enough to face his brother as himself, after he's been searching for so damn long for him. He wiped his clothes down all the while glaring at his elder brother. He was weakened by what ever the hell put him back into his body, but he would fight, he wouldn't run now that he had Itachi where he wanted him. So what was up with his brother looking at him and expecting something.

" Itachi." Sasuke hissed out and saw his brother strangely tense and then Kisame start chuckling strangely enough. Sasuke looked at the fish man and frowned what the hell was he chuckling about?

He ignored him and looked to his brother who had gotten closer to him. Itachi's hand was inching to touch his arm and Sasuke jerked away in a mix of panic, shock, and disgust.

" Don't freaking touch me you sonofabitch!" He shouted. Itachi froze and snorted as if amused suddenly.

" Shut up Sasuke, stop being a damn pussy." Sasuke's mouth popped open hearing his brother say those words, he felt faint. Kisame choked then roared in laughter as if Itachi cursing made him so freaking amused he couldn't help it.

" What the hell?" Sasuke choked out as his brother's hand slammed down on his shoulder hard but he did nothing but touch. Sasuke shivered in repulsion but didn't move, for what ever reason, shocked, freaked out, who knew. His brother frowned and then let him go with a cluck of tongue.

" What the hell Itachi?" Sasuke shouted freaked totally. Like being in Sakura's body hadn't been a weird enough experience in his life time but now this.

"Sauske-kun?" Karin asked in question. He didn't bother to answer the girls confusion ignoring her as almost always as he looked at his brother who turned his back and was starting to walk away from him with Kisame who followed still laughing.

Itachi turned back to his brother and smirked a almost weird smirk, a familiar smirk one Sasuke hadn't seen since he was a child, it made his heart clench in pain, it was a weird thing for Itachi to do. Cruel almost.

" Come now Sasuke, you don't know who I am?" Sasuke was confused at his brothers words, Of course he knew who Itachi was his own damn brother, and then... it hit him. He stared at his brother for a very long time. He stood there looking back a half bored, half amused look on his usually blank face.

" Sa...Sakura?" Sasuke asked stumbling over her name while facing his brother. If it wasn't her he didn't want his brother to know about her, kami knows he didn't want her dead. But he needn't worry as his brother almost smiled at him.

" There ya go little Sasuke. Shall we go now?" His brother, Sakura nodded her head in the direction he could only think of as the way to Konoha. Sasuke wondered briefly why he wanted to go back there, when he was in his body, then realized with a start if Sakura was in his brothers body... he swallowed bile, Itachi was in Sakura's.

He nodded and threw a look to his teammates behind him.

" I'm going to Konoha for a few weeks, go to Lightening and wait for me there." Sasuke ordered. His team looked confused as they glanced at Itachi then back to Sasuke wondering no doubt why Sasuke wasn't flying off the handle at his brother let alone even angry, let alone why he was traveling to Konoha with him. But they nodded, though Karin opened her mouth to object. He glared and she shut her mouth. Obviously Sakura had done a good job at being him, which was weird considering. He would have to ask them later if he had acted weird in the week up to this point later.

They all sent him a curious look before they left and Sasuke started after his brother getting flashbacks of when he was younger, which he hated, and went to his brothers, Sakura's, side in attempt to not feel all that emotion, all those memories by walking at his side.

Kisame was at their back following almost still amused, and he kept laughing at the word pinky, in which he figured meant Sakura, though he wondered when Kisame would have met with Sakura to even know her let alone call her nicknames, which then worried Sasuke because that nickname had a friendly feel as if they knew Sakura and were on good terms with her, which meant that Itachi was on good terms with Sakura, and that boiled his blood.

He sent a glare to his side at the blank faced brother of his, and kept forgetting it was Sakura in his brothers body, which sent a disgusted chill through his body just at the sound of his brother and Sakura in the same sentence let alone why Sakura would be anywhere in or around his brother. He felt almost sick just at his brothers side.

Sakura played his brother well though, she was silent as Itachi was, and her face and even step was the same as his brothers, even when he had been in her body he hadn't been able to act like her, because he hadn't known _how_ to act. She had changed when they were younger and he didn't know her well enough anymore to act like her.

Obviously though he hadn't changed since she had saw him, or else she wouldn't have had such ease in acting like him enough to even fool his teammates, obviously she had spent enough time around Itachi and Kisame by default, to know how his brother acted. He didn't like that thought at all. Though he was impressed with her ability to flow into the situation calm and collected. Though apparently she _was_ ANBU.

He looked to his brother's arm where he knew his own ANBU tattoo would be. Sasuke had never made it to ANBU, hell never made it to Chunin due to the fact he left before he could care about not or becoming Chunin. He wondered why all people changed so much when they got into ANBU as if they went up some invisible level into perfectly skilled, enough to hold a blank face, and a calm attitude no matter what.

When he knew Sakura back then she had been calm and would think things through with her smarts, the only thing besides her chakra control he had noticed she was good at. Yet now she was even more skilled, a medic, calm collected, brilliant, and determined, yet in this moment he had never felt like she and Itachi were anything alike. He felt chilled to know they were.

" So pinky do you think it's wise to go to Konoha like that, you wouldn't happen to remember your in an Akatsuki body or perhaps that your being accompanied into a village you betrayed with _your_ younger _brother _whom also is a missing- nin." Sasuke had to admit Kisame made a good point. He looked to Sakura, Aka: his own brother for her reply, and was chilled to hear his brothers deep silky voice when Sakura answered.

" Yes fish-face. I know. Though I am sure Tsunade-sama will send note to the guards, once she realized It's Itachi in my body, for them to let us enter with out causing a panic, though we could very well just go straight to the hospital no doubt where Itachi is. We aren't Shinobi for nothing idiot. It's not like we can't gain entry to Konoha with out anyone noticing not like it hasn't been done before a few weeks ago right?" Sasuke didn't know what she was talking about there. Why would Itachi and Kisame sneak into Konoha for, and why would Sakura know about it let alone be okay with that?

Though it was weird hearing so much of his brothers voice in normal conversation, let alone saying things in ways Itachi never would, but in the back of his mind he also didn't like Sakura saying his brothers name so casually as if she was on a good term friendship with his brother, though it was as if his own brother kept saying his own name, but still he knew.

It was just weird.

He got a cold chill thinking to Sakura's body he left behind and his own brother who would occupy it. He felt sick all over again at the point Itachi would be in Sakura's body and just thinking that sentence's wording made his heart almost stop, he was sickened at the thought Itachi was Sakura now, doing who knew what to her body, as he had done, he had to admit with shame.

Though a wave of suddenly strange relief hit him as he realized at least Itachi wouldn't have to wash her, Sasuke had done so before he left. Most of the walk was made in silence for the rest of the night, and with Sasuke thinking to what Itachi was doing in Sakura's body, and what memories kept coming up by walking along side his elder brother if only in body.

Sakura was lost in thought to as to why the jutsu went wrong, so wrong in the first place, why Sasuke was included and then by touch Itachi, when Karin had not been infected so to say by touch.

Of course she was also sending chakra to Itachi's eyes as they walked further toward Kohona. She would be damned if she made the enter trip in Itachi's body tripping over every thing in her path. She would be sure Itachi would thank her when, if, he got back in his own body, in the mean time Sakura didn't touch anyone not wanting to risk changing bodies again, though Sasuke had returned to his own body, hopefully out of the loop now. She hoped touching her own body she would get back to it and Itachi hers, if not they were screwed.

Well she wouldn't mind being in Itachi's body it was well enough, nice to be in, sexy and attractive, but she doubted Itachi wanted to be stuck in her body for a long period of time. Though who knew maybe he was enjoying his time away from his own body, to relax in hers. Like a mini vacation so to say. She smirked at that, enjoying the image.

**XxxxXxx**

**End chapter:**

**Lol so who was expecting that? Haha I so planned for Itachi to came into this, so no he wasn't a sudden decision-al character to come in, he was planned as was him being caught in this body switch. Sasuke had been included because I wanted to write the scene out when Sasuke faces his brother and _Itachi _calls him names. Lol cause you know it would be funny to see Itachi curse, and also funny to see him call Sasuke a pussy. Ha ha it really amused me. Look forward to more strangeness, and seeing Itachi wake in Sakura's body next chapter dundundun! Lol Hopefully Neji learned his lesson to not try to steal a kiss this time lol. I would however like to see Itachi kill Neji for trying to steal a kiss from _him._ Imagine it. XDD**

**Review please? Yes it was longer then usual chapters are but eh couldn't help it when Itachi comes in right? Lol. **

**~~Kyo~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes Another chapter and yes, thank you guys for your reviews they encourage me! Sorry again for being so late to update you all understand the reasons with no internet and all, and sorry for lack of response for your reviews you submitted before hand last chapter I didn't reply to until later. I would have said something last chapter in apology but figured you'd rather me just get the chapter out then explain much ne? Well anyway sorry 'bout that darn no internet, got to hate it. Anyway moving on enjoy the funny, and amusing, to me at least, fic!**

**~~Kyo~~**

**~~~THANK YOU, YOU WHO REVIEWD~~**

**Thankx guys do so again ne?~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Darn it.**

**Chapter three: **

He felt horrible, coming to consciousness after obviously passing out from a simple brush against Sasuke fingers, though with Sakura in Sasuke's body. He shouldn't have let her touch him knowing she was in Sasuke's body and that it _could_ affect him, but he hadn't thought it _would_ be contagious by touch. Obviously Sakura didn't either or wouldn't have touched him at all. He wondered why he had passed out with her, if she had passed out as well. Then with a start he realized he was not in the forest, but on a bed.

He grew confused. Had Kisame taken him to a hotel or hospital because he, and no doubt Sakura, passed out? He wouldn't have carried them both into the hospital and or hotel with him and Sakura over his shoulders out cold did he? He felt irritation swell in his chest, which felt strangely heavy.

He heard voices though they could be anyone's, if he was in a hotel or hospital, but they were familiar voices, well at least they were familiar enough. They entered the room and for a horrible moment he lay still holding his breath.

" Kakashi-sensei when do you think she'll wake up, I mean, will Teme?" He heard Naruto Uzumaki's voice, the nine tailed fox. Then Hatake Kakashi's voice.

" I don't know. Hopefully Sakura's back in her own body but-" Kakashi obviously stopped speaking seeing Itachi, _Sakura_ tense up. Itachi felt dread pool in his stomach knowing what ever jutsu that back fired from the scroll he gave Sakura, had just affect him and his life as well. He was in Sakura Haruno's body, and the phrase itself sent a shiver through his body, Sakura's body, as it brought unwelcome images to his mind, It hadn't been the way he had meant that to sound even mentally

" Sakura-chan is that you?" When Itachi opened his eyes he had to shut them again at how bright and clear everything was. Kami that was over whelming to see so... clearly! He opened her eyes again and frowned Kami it was fantastic to _see._ Well at least something good came from this.

Naruto obviously realizing it wasn't Sakura as her body sat up and clutched her head, pink hair falling in her face, changed names and questions.

" Sasuke-teme? You alright?" He asked. Itachi looked up and over at the boy, his eyes widened at seeing how freaking bright he was. Who the heck wore orange that bright when a Shinobi. Didn't he know the word stealth?

" Teme?" Naruto asked, peering at him curiously obviously concerned about both his friends. Itachi however ignore him to look to Kakashi.

" Hatake." He said almost amazed to hear Sakura's voice go silky like his usually did. It sort of surprised him. He frowned harder. He didn't know Sakura could sound so sexy. He frowned even harder at that thought.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed then widened. He choked out something then a name. His name.

" Itachi?" Itachi nodded Sakura's head sending pink into his line of vision kami her hair was bright and, he reached up and pulled a lock into his hand, silky. Well he always had wanted to touch her hair to see if it were an illusion of a sort or something.

Naruto choked.

" Teme's brother?" Naruto shouted making Itachi wince at the boys volume. Itachi recognized the place he, Sakura's body, was in, being a hospital, thus the boy should know to be quiet. Obviously he was as much a moron as everyone said.

Itachi rolled her hair in between her fingers, Her nails were long and her hands so small. Her skin so pale. He had never thought to get this up close to her before, he had enjoyed her silky touch, but he had not ever thought to be_ this _close. At least maybe this would settle his curiosity about the girl. Though he felt mildly uncomfortable being a girl, feeling this weight on his chest as he peered down at the large breast sticking of of her chest, he couldn't even see her flat stomach. He felt for it though feeling muscle he hadn't know was their tighten under his hand, her hand. He frowned harder.

" WHAT THE HELL! TEME'S BROTHER STOP TOUCHING SAKURA-CHAN'S BODY!" Came the scream of rage from the nine tailed fox. The scream was so loud Itachi jerked hands to cover his, her, ears. He sent a dark glare to the idiot who looked so enraged holding himself back from shaking him only no doubt because he would then be shaking his friend Sakura.

Kakashi looked almost amused when Itachi looked back to him. He felt almost embarrassed that he had been examining her body, touching her, while under the stare of his old ANBU teammate. The blond idiot he could careless about at the moment.

He wasn't trying to be a perverted person, he was just curious to get use to this body while he was in it, which meant knowing what worked differently, and how a woman was so much different then himself, his own body as a male. He instinctively adjusted his weight and was stunned, though he shouldn't be but he was, to feel his manhood was gone. Kami this was_ so _wrong. He made a face of almost horror.

Perhaps he shouldn't have reacted so harshly even to himself, but it was weird going from one gender to another like this. He'd never been close enough to touch a woman let alone want to, except oddly enough Sakura who's almost non-existence touch when he gave her the scroll, or took one, sent a pleasurable feeling through him.

" So care to share Itachi?" Kakashi asked sitting at the foot of the bed, that held Sakura's small body, he hadn't realized how small, not only in height but in general compared to his own body, she was. Her feet didn't even reach the end of the bed, so Kakashi had plenty of room with out touching his, her, feet.

He glanced at Naruto then Kakashi wondering if he was told Sakura's mission to be a between person going from Akatsuki and Konoha. As a lesion. He would not tell the nine tailed fox Sakura's mission, but Hatake Kakashi should know these things at least.

Itachi glanced at the blond then Kakashi and Kakashi understood with out words as he always did.

" Naruto go tell Tsunade what's going on here." Kakashi said giving Itachi the obvious time he needed to explain. Naruto glanced once at Sakura's body and then nodded and sprinted away.

" You have at least a minute." Kakashi said nodding to Itachi who spoke.

" Sakura has been assigned to be the go between, between Akatsuki and Konoha. I see her very often. I had sensed Sasuke's chakra and knew if I didn't come to him, he would me. He was standing and not yelling, and it was then I knew it was not my brother, for what ever reason, looking at me through his eyes." Kakashi nodded. Of course Sakura wouldn't freak out like Sasuke when she saw Itachi, more so when she knew him so well from her mission, when she was so much more bold with her lesion-ing then Jiraiya had been.

Kakashi was almost amused at how surprised Itachi would have looked to see Sasuke calmly waiting for him almost half bored half amused. It almost sent him smiling, that is if Itachi Uchiha hadn't been in his dear female students body. Itachi wasn't done talking.

" Sakura informed us who she was to my surprise, and I knew it was her. When she touched my hand we both blacked out and I woke here, no doubt she woke in my body, or Sasuke did." Itachi was almost amused by imagining Sasuke in his body freaking out like that. It almost brought a smile to his, her, face.

Kakashi frowned. Why had she been touching him?

" Why did you touch her?" Kakashi asked feeling his protectiveness for Sakura kick into gear more so now then ever, with her who knew where, with men constantly now being in her body. He didn't know why Itachi and her would very have contact, there would be no need. Itachi looked almost startled which would have been amusing if things were different.

" I was just getting use to this body." Itachi said wondering why Hatake was bringing it up now. Kakashi obviously hadn't meant now, though with the look he was giving him.

" Sakura and I trade reading material." Kakashi didn't need to know what they traded, because if the Hokage didn't tell him, then he didn't need to know. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

" Why would that have you touch for any reason?" Itachi narrowed his eyes, in affect Sakura's eyes in return. Kakashi found it weird that Sakura was looking at him like that, but had to remember it wasn't Sakura but Itachi Uchiha.

Thankfully Itachi hadn't needed to share anything else with Kakashi as Tsunade, the Hokage, and Naruto Uzumaki came back in. Itachi saw the ANBU in the hall. He almost smirked at that.

" Itachi Uchiha." Tsunade said walking in. Itachi nodded his head, wanting to stand but not going to due to the fact this body was new, he hadn't yet gotten his footing so to say, and if he stood and fell, well Itachi Uchiha didn't fall in his own body or not.

So he stayed in the hospital bed and stared at her.

" I take it you came across Sakura, Sasuke, on your travels?" Tsunade asked. Itachi spoke so curious as to why hearing Sakura speak in the silken tone he always used was so sexy. He was confused as to why he thought so. Though he was curious and puzzled by Sakura and he enjoyed her touch, he hadn't thought, he had become attracted to her in this way. He was surprised to realize it now. He didn't even know what she really looked like for sure, he had been able to see her of course, but not very well. He was almost anxious to see what she looked like now that he could _see _her.

He also wondered if he should act on this attraction once he got back to his own body and she hers. He wondered if she would accept his attraction. He wondered what would come of that. He couldn't give her a family, and a happy life as a wife, but he could become her lover in every sense of the word. He was almost shocked just thinking about it. Sakura truly _had_ caught his interest. Few could, and never any woman, until now. Of course he had never been attracted to one either, so this was a first time for everything.

" Yes. He,she, only brushed my fingers and I saw black, and woke here." Itachi said simply responding to the Hokage. Tsunade looked curious.

" Spreading by touch?" She seemed to ask herself more then anyone else.

" Or maybe this affect only the Uchiha blood." Kakashi said looking to Itachi. It was strange that she had went to Sasuke's body at all when there were much closer people here in Konoha, then to Itachi's body? It was the only tread they had. Tsunade looked curious to that before looking to Itachi.

" What do you think Uchiha?" Itachi thought that over. Spreading simply not just by touch but because he was of the same blood, Uchiha blood? Was that how this was going? Though he wondered why an accident Sakura made by not completing a scroll, he gave her, would be so precise. He said as much to the room. Tsunade nodded.

" Did the scroll have anything to do with your clan or family?" Tsunade asked and Itachi tensed.

" It was one of the scrolls I took out of the Uchiha library before leaving. Though nothing seemed strange or to be only for the Uchiha clan or an Uchiha thus why I gave it to Sakura." Itachi said, Kakashi didn't like Itachi saying her name so friendly like. He should call her Haruno like he called him Hatake.

" Knowing the Uchiha clan it could very well be only a scroll meant for the clan and would backfire if anyone with out the know how to use it, like an Uchiha, would try it." Itachi frowned. Yes it would be very much like his clan to booby-trap scrolls. More so with one of the nature he gave her. He sighed. So it was his fault he should have known.

" Okay so that's settled at least, how do we reverse this? Obviously if this was a trap that would send her into the body of an Uchiha if she was not one then how do you reverse it? By touching her own body or whoever in her body touching theirs?" Kakashi asked. Itachi nodded. That could be it. He would just have to wait for his body to come to him, with Sakura in it, or Sasuke he didn't know. Tsunade nodded.

" It's as good as we get for now, at least we have an idea why this happened. Itachi Uchiha your responsible for this mess." Itachi looked over at the Hokage almost amused, what was she going to do punish him? He was a missing-nin in Akatsuki.

" Alright watch him Kakashi, Naruto go home." Obvious Naruto didn't want to but the Hokage didn't want the fox around him. Understandable. Kakashi stood from the bed with a grin under his mask as he took a seat on the window ledge and went back to reading that perverted book series Itachi was disgusted by. Obviously Hatake hadn't changed.

Once everyone left except the ANBU in the hall, and Kakashi who sat and read. Itachi tossed back covers and tried to stand. He could feel Kakashi's eyes on him but would no doubt say nothing until he knew what he was doing. Itachi wanted to see Sakura for himself, with her eyes, but with sight in which he could see everything not just an outline and color.

Kakashi realized Itachi must be wanting to get the feel of Sakura's body maybe in more then one way in which Kakashi grit his teeth. Itachi steered himself, Sakura's body to the bathroom. Kakashi spoke up.

" Don't be a pervert Itachi. Sakura-chan wouldn't like it." Itachi stiffened and turned around too fast he grew dizzy and when his vision cleared he glared. He didn't even chose to comment just glare his death glare and slam the bathroom door shut. Kakashi almost laughed at how much like Sasuke that truly was.

" Sasuke just gave her a bath Itachi, don't get any idea's." Itachi froze mid-step. His brother had touched her naked? That pervert! Well, he wanted to know what she looked like as well, before he got back to his own body and couldn't see her very well that is, he wanted to take in everything. He wondered if she would hurt him, or try, for looking. He wondered if she was looking at his own body now that he had with out a doubt knew she was in his body.

Itachi ignored Kakashi before walking to the mirror in front of the sink. He peered into the mirror and was shocked to see large jade eyes peering back curiously, then shocked, widening even larger on her small face with lips lush and red, with skin as pale as snow, and hair as pink as cherry blossoms.

She was beautiful. He had not known that. Her hair reached her waist, her hips were wide and desirable. He itched to wrap his own hands around them, and this tiny waist of hers. She was so petite it almost shocked him.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Sasuke and Itachi, aka: Sasuke and Sakura, and as well Kisame. Stopped for the night in a tiny clearing, near the river. Sakura sat back against a tree eyes closed tired from healing Itachi's eyes so much on their trip closer to Konoha. She could already see so much better, but the damage done was so great, she was having a hard time with Itachi's chakra, though it wasn't difficult to use, just new. She had to be careful healing his eyes with his own chakra a mistake and it could blind him. She could see more then just blobs, outlines and a few more details but things still blurred, and she had a long way to go, in which she would do more tomorrow, she needed to rest, she couldn't strain Itachi's body he seemed to strain it enough as it was. She was worried that he didn't get much sleep, didn't eat enough, and his eyes were obviously over worked. She would heal all she could but she would defiantly have a word with him later.

She wanted to check his body outwardly not just inwardly. It was hard with this Akatsuki cloak, though it kept her warm in the chill of the night.

Sasuke looked tired more so then she felt, obviously too much work putting up with his brothers prescience even if it was her in his body not his brother himself. She had not spoke much for his account. She would need to ask him a favor now that Sasuke wouldn't like. But with how much Chakra she used, and how much she still couldn't see, and with lack of experience of using any of Itachi's jutsu she would need his company. She didn't want Kisame with _this_ matter.

So she looked to Sasuke as Kisame went to hunt for food and he started a fire.

" Sasuke." Sasuke jerked at his brothers voice but turned to look at his brother, Aka: Sakura, he had to keep reminding himself. He had never seen his brother looks almost unsure before.

" Do you mind coming with me?" Sasuke stiffened. What for?

" Why?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes.

Sakura hesitated, now or never, she could go alone but having Sasuke there would help more then anything. She was vulnerable at the moment though she hated to admit it.

" To bathe." Sasuke looked shocked, and then horrified, then embarrassed, then freaked out, in all less then seconds all this crossed his face.

" Why the hell do you want me there! Why the hell do you want a bath?" Sakura raised an eye brow as if saying: 'really?',to his almost too loud questioning.

" I am not use to Itachi's body nor jutsu it would be difficult for me to protect myself, I am asking you to watch my back not help me wash it." Sasuke looked disgusted at the mental imagines she no doubt put in his head at that, but looked almost amused that he would have to protect Itachi because he couldn't do so himself, it didn't matter Sakura was in his body or not it amused him, so with that in mind he nodded.

" Did you wash me?" Sasuke asked curiously. He had certainly washed her thoroughly, he blushed at the memory and hated that he did while she turned to look at him.

" I did not get the chance, so you'll have the wash now as well. I feared Karin would rape me if I even tried to take your clothes off." Sasuke was almost disappointed then understood perfectly. Bathing was a bit of a troublesome occurrence with Karin around.

Then he blushed again dang it, as he realized she had invited him to bathe with her, and in affect his brother. He didn't like that at all, but more so didn't want to bathe with her eyes on him either. Though he had seen every inch of her, it was fair for her to see the same of him, but he didn't know if he wanted to have that done while he was actually in his own body. And also wondered if he could bare having his brothers eyes on him while he bathed if she did look. They walked the little distance out of camp to the small river.

Sakura watched the emotions pass his eyes again, before turning rolling Itachi's eyes and dropping the Akatsuki cloak to the ground. Itachi wore black shirt with fishnet underneath, and black baggy pants, of course socks and shoes which she took off easily.

Itachi was a well muscled and tan skinned man. She was curious to look at his body more, she regretted not having a damn mirror to look into, though she doubted she would see well enough to enjoy the sight. She stepped into the cool water, soap in hand, as she went waist deep in the water. She had untied his hair and it fell down around his shoulders and back, it was only mid-back shorter then her own but it was alright. She also wondered what Itachi looked like with his hair down.

Sasuke seemed to come out of his inner argument to realized she had already undressed and was in the river that had a soft current, but not enough to be a worry. Sasuke stripped hopping almost in his hurry out of clothes so Sakura would not turn around and look, but all his hopping drew her attention faster then undressing normally would. She looked amused when Sasuke rushed into the water as if burned. He was almost as pale as she was, and Itachi was a lot tanner.

Sasuke shuttered in the cold of the water before turning his eyes from his brother back, and dipping down into the water to wet his hair, that when wet laid down flat against the back of his neck.

Sakura lathered soap in hands too large to be her own of course, and rough when she rubbed soap into his skin. It was a weird feeling to be curious enough to feel every muscle under finger tips, she hadn't meant to touch Itachi's body so much, but it wasn't every day she could see, nor touch a mans body in her own exploration and curiosity. She _certainly_ hadn't meant to _arouse_ his body. She was almost surprised as she gazed past the dark waters surface to see the staff poking up out of the water. She blushed a dark red and choked, which would have been amusing to see had she been watching and not been in his body.

She chose to ignore it as it throbbed in time with her heart beat, his heart beat. She kept looking down though and thinking about it only made it worse. She heard a splash behind her and froze tensing more.

" Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked curiously hearing her gasp and looking back to see his brothers back go rigid. He couldn't feel trouble around.

" Nothing." Sakura said blushing harder at the sound of Itachi's voice husky and low, in his own arousal. Kami that was a turn on.

Sasuke's eyes went wide. He groaned realizing instantly, with a blush, what had happened.

" Sakura." He groaned. She shrugged his brothers shoulders.

" Look it's not like I was _trying_ to arouse him." Sasuke twitched as he heard those words come out of his brothers mouth. That was a new one. He however didn't like Sakura saying them not about his brother anyway. Maybe not at all.

" Try not to think anything...perverted." Sasuke hesitated over the word wondering what the hell she had been doing to begin with. Or thinking of at least.

" Shut up Sasuke." She hissed as if hearing his thoughts.

" I wasn't trying to arouse him, and I sure the hell wasn't thinking anything perverted. I was washing off that's it." So she had been running fingers over his abs and chest curiously but hadn't realized it would turn Itachi's body on to be touched like that even by his own hands.

He was so long and hard, it hurt, she hadn't realized it hurt. It pulsed and throbbed and she shifted rubbing thighs together to ease the pain. Sasuke jerked as he watched her, his brother, shift uncomfortably.

This was a good experimentation time at least, it would help her get more of a idea of how men felt and all being a medic, but this was just weird.

Sasuke blushed hard.

" Stop that! Damn it Sakura!" he shouted quietly. He knew what she was doing, he knew what it was like, you ached friction, she was trying to ease the ache. He frowned growling low. Kami this was screwed up.

He hesitated before walking through the water to his brother who's back was to him. To Sakura who was stuck in Itachi's body.

Sakura groaned harshly as that little eased tension by shifting had created, but Sasuke shouted and she stopped. She didn't want to, the pain came roaring back even worse. Her hands ached to reach down and grab the damn thing, but she didn't. She would be damned if she molested Itachi, at least when he wasn't here. She almost face palmed at that last little thought.

Sasuke hesitated again before walking in front of Sakura in his brothers body. She was turned on, she had given Itachi one hell of a boner. Kami was he that big? Sasuke shook himself blushing for even noticing. He looked up into his brothers onyx eyes in which he hadn't seen for a long time, and he had never seen the almost pained look there either. This was _freaking him out._

" Sakura what the hell?" He asked his voice tight. She looked away a quick and fast blush lighting his brothers face. Sasuke had never seen his brother blush before. It was almost interesting enough to make him forget the freaking erection sticking out of the water, _almost_.

" What?" She hissed, with Itachi's voice. He sounded better hissing then she did, she always sounded like a distressed kitten, he sounded like a damn lion.

" Just think about something else." Sasuke said waving a hand as if unsure what to really do, or maybe uncomfortable with the whole thing. Itachi would kill her if he found out he had been forced to take a bath with Sasuke, and gotten an erection, and had to be talked down from his arousal. Yeah she would just keep that conversation to herself. She was sure Sasuke sure the hell wouldn't tell him. That would be quite the conversation starter.

" Hey Itachi your dick is freaking huge, by the way that mark on your ass is pretty weird." Yeah she could see that conversation taking place. Then she had to wonder, did he have a mole on his ass? She almost asked Sasuke then stopped. How freaking weird would that be? She also asked just to wonder if Sasuke had looked at his brothers ass. She also did, but didn't because Sasuke would probably leave her here to deal with this problem herself. Of course she had thought she had seen a mark while undressing.

" Damn pinky." She tensed not turning but stiffening, no pun intended.

" What the hell Kisame." Sasuke hissed looking around his brother.

" Now Itachi will find this a hoot." Sakura turned so fast she almost fell on the slick river floor. That did it though.

Kisame looked surprised then laughed uncontrollably.

" Now Itachi will defiantly find this hilarious if not kill you for." Kami there went this secret.

" Are you having issues? Why not have _your_ little brother help you out?" Kisame teased them both knowing Sasuke wasn't her brother after all, but it made Sasuke look green. Kisame rolled on the ground laughing slapping the ground as if that would help calm himself, it didn't he just laughed harder. Once Kisame finished laughing again he looked at her seriously, standing from the ground brushing himself off.

" Just jerk it off hunny, you should know how to do that." She blushed and Kisame looked almost amused by that. She did know, be she would be damned if she had Itachi masturbate, even if it was her doing it.

Sasuke didn't like this conversation one bit. So he had to look away his eyes directing else where.

" Holy shit where did that come from?" Sasuke asked suddenly. She jumped spinning around to see Sasuke had been looking at his brothers ass after all. She almost laughed.

" Where the hell?" Sasuke asked spinning himself around his brother to look at his ass. He knew it was weird but damn where the hell had that come from anyway? Marks didn't just appear over night. And Sasuke was sure when he was younger he had never seen that there.

" It's a burn." Kisame said with a amused sort of look. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him.

" Long story short ...he fell asleep, close to the fire, caught his cloak on fire and didn't get it out until after it had burned his ass." Sakura snorted, Sasuke laughed as if imaging his brother freak out with his ass on fire was just too funny to contain his laughter.

" Well that's something I'm going to be laughing about for days." Sasuke said with a grin, Sakura hadn't seen in a long time, and only once before had seen. It was almost heart warming.

" Anyway yeah kid leave pinky here so she can finish the job and get Itachi's ass back to camp." He smiled at her and she blushed again and he laughed. Sasuke paled. Kisame left.

" I am not going to jerk Itachi off no matter how much the damn things hurts." She said to Sasuke who looked paler as if she said that had made it worse.

" Then just stay in the cold water until it goes away. I'm going back." Sasuke said not really wanting to stick around though he was highly amused about his brother catching on fire. He smiled while he got dressed to get his mind off leaving Sakura alone with his brothers body erect.

Kami she was going to hell, more so probably sent there by Itachi when he found out. Maybe she could just say here in Itachi's body away from him in her own, she didn't want him to find out about anything she did in his body, certainly not that Sasuke had shared a bath and stared at his ass. Yeah great second conversation to tell him. She sighed again.

This would be a long trip back to Konoha and her own body.

**XxxXXxxXxxXxX**

**End chapter: You didn't expect that did you? Or perhaps you did! Yes Itachi seems OOC but hell so is Sasuke and Sasuke, and yes there is a lot of cursing for me, someone who doesn't like to curse, for some reason this fic just makes me use these words. Yes anyway reviews people. I'd like to know your thoughts about what you _think _will happen. **

**~~Kyo~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow that was amusing. I loved your guys reviews! Thankx! Lol here's to those who reviewed! And seriously last chapter I had to rewrite, though I thought it was fine the way I wrote it, I figured there was enough perverseness in the other fic I'm writing that will most likely be on my other account lol. So if you'd like to read any of the fic's I wrote on that account get a hold of me by review or PM I'll gladly guide you to it lol. **

**~~Thankx everyone for your reviews that I feel to lazy to go back and add everyone name to this, so enjoy it and sorry I'll add you guys in the thankx next time. Kyo is too lazy to do it at the moment sorrys.  
><strong>

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I swear.**

**Chapter four:**

" Okay how do you put it in?" Sakura voice rung out from the bathroom as the Hokage walked in. Of course it wasn't Sakura really, but Itachi. There was a male grunt.

" Just like this, no hold still, if you wiggle I won't be able to put it in!" Kakashi said with obvious, effort straining his voice. Tsunade's eyes went wide in shock. What the hell was Itachi and Hatake doing with Sakura's body!

Then there was a relieved sigh from both parties.

" There now that wasn't _too_ hard was it?" Kakashi asked just as Tsunade busted the bathroom door down. Kakashi jerked and Itachi looked up with Sakura jade eyes a little amused.

Tsunade frowned at what was not obviously the picture she had expected to see. Sakura, aka: Itachi, sat on the edge of the bath back facing the door, with Sakura's long hair piled up and twisted back with long wooden sticks and a silver comb. Pink hair fell still out of the knotted up-do, but it was up out of the way, and it was done beautifully to caress Sakura's shoulders, back, bare neck, and face gently.

Kakashi was in back to the side a little of Sakura, er Itachi, obviously the one who had put her hair up. Tsunade was not pleased to find Sakura was wearing different clothes, though she was glad Itachi was hygienic it didn't mean the perverted man could see Sakura's body naked any time he chose!

" Oh _hello_ Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said grinning behind the mask he always wore. Tsunade's eye was twitching dangerously.

" Uchiha! Did you look?" Tsunade asked voice going low and dangerous. Itachi rose a pink eye brow, and tilted Sakura's head to the side to look at Tsunade with confused jade eyes. Tsunade wondered why Sakura looked so very beautiful when Itachi Uchiha was the one actually inside controlling things. Maybe Sakura was always too busy, too tired with work, and instantly Tsunade felt bad for pushing the girl so much.

Sakura obviously had no time to even try to do anything to look more then pretty every day, while a few days in her body and Itachi made Sakura looked beautiful in a way Tsunade had not known she could be. Though perhaps it was just how Itachi made her move, or held her upright in a different way then Sakura usually did, that made her seem so much more different. Tsunade vowed to give Sakura a vacation and more time off from hospital duty when she returned.

" Look at what?" Itachi asked mildly.

" Sakura!" Itachi frowned.

" Well yes, do you not have to look when you dress, else how would you know how to dress and where to put what article of clothing?" Tsunade's eye twitched, if she didn't want to in affect hurt Sakura, she would have punched this pervert by now. He made it sound so conveniently normal when he said it like that, like there was nothing wrong with looking at Sakura's naked body.

" Uchiha." Tsunade eye brow started twitching. Kakashi backed away with raised hands as if saying I'm not involved.

" You didn't seem to mind so much when it was Sasuke seeing her, though you seem very...territorial when it is I that am in her body." Itachi said standing finally. Tsunade scrunched her nose.

" Actually, I disliked you brother in her body more, little brat had the gull to _grope_ Sakura! In front of us none the less!" Itachi's, Sakura's, eye narrowed. His little brother did_ what_?

" Yeah like this." Tsunade made a motion for her own large chest hands making the motion to squeeze but never actually touching her own chest. Itachi's, Sakura's, eyes went wide then narrowed. How dare he?

Kakashi looked to 'Sakura.' He was sure he would have never seen that look cross Itachi Uchiha's face, yet here it was crossing Sakura's. Kakashi wondered what it was about Sakura that bewitches people. Why it is that she can lure people of all sorts to her with out even trying. Make criminals into her friends. Such a shy girl in the beginning. What gave her the courage? What did she smile for?

" I guess the only thing left is to wait for Sakura then. Have you told the guards about our soon to be strange guest Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked suddenly going from speaking to himself to speaking to Tsunade. Tsunade looked over at the silver haired man.

" I have. It is a strange thing for Uchiha Itachi to just walk into Konoha again like he owns the place right?" Tsunade asked looking down at said person despite the fact she was looking down at Sakura Haruno.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. Eyes crinkling.

" Right because Sakura would do that. Just walk right in with a smile and wave." Kakashi chuckled. Itachi blanched. Tsunade doubled over in a fit of laughter imagining it.

She wouldn't would she? He frankly didn't care about his image, but he winced even thinking of anyone seeing 'him' smile and act friendly like that. He didn't think Sakura would make him act weird while in his body. Hopefully anyway. Well he guessed if he had to be stuck in anyone's body he was glad it was hers. He was also glad it was her in his body, he would hate to think what Sasuke would have done if he had gotten trapped in his body, what would he do commit suicide? Itachi snorted.

**XxxXxxxXxxX**

His vision was already improving a great deal. She could now see more then just blobs. She could make out detail's now, and soon maybe even before she got back to Konoha she would have his vision improved enough that he could see everything but distance. He was probably enjoying seeing through her eyes. Though she was sure when he returned he would be a little depressed after getting to see so well out of her eyes, but the least she could do was help him see as well as she could before she was evicted out of his body.

Doing it this way Tsunade wouldn't punish her for healing Uchiha Itachi's eyes, and Sasuke would never know.

She glanced at the male walking to her side. It was strange to see him look so unsure about things. She didn't like it, but she was sure hew as just remembering his past. She was trying not to act like Itachi because she knew walking next to his older brother whom he's hated for so long isn't pleasant for him, regardless she hoped he was at least calming himself. Maybe after a while he'll stop casing Itachi all together? Maybe he'll realize that it's pointless and he'll just want the only family he has left alive, if not at his side.

Itachi did a lot of things that should never be forgiven, but she could say she knew the eldest Uchiha fairly well by now, and she could see he was holding something in, guilt riding his shoulder, and pain in his heart. Something happened back then and she was sure that even if he did kill his entire clan he had to have a good reason, none of that just for power stuff, Itachi knew where he stood he didn't need to kill hundreds of his family to know that.

Thus Sasuke should give him a chance, a second chance even if Sasuke didn't return to Konoha she hoped he would forgive Itachi, and that Itachi would forgive himself.

**XXXxxXxxXxxX**

Well this was awkward.

" TEME!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura sighed. Alright really awkward.

" WHY?" Sasuke yelled face consorted in rage, a rage and a deep humiliated blush.

Sasuke literally vibrated in his anger. Kisame scratched his cheek wondering why they had to always slow down and cause scenes.

" Sasuke clam down. I didn't mean anything by it." Sakura said with Itachi deep silky voice, which seemed to enrage Sasuke further.

" AhgHAGH!" Sasuke yelled unable obviously to form words anymore.

" You don't have to follow me anymore. You can just go back to your team." Itachi, AKA: Sakura said wondering why he was even following her, unless he was using this as a chance to go home, or maybe he just wanted to go back to Konoha and once she got her body back he would try to kill Itachi? Probably.

" Are you telling me to get lost?" Sasuke yelled outraged so much so his ears were burning red. His eyes were Sharingan scarlet, and his hair stood up like he was a enraged dog. Sakura's lips twitched but she fought the laugh she felt bubble up at the sight.

" Sasuke shut up! It's annoying!" Itachi, er Sakura, said. Kisame straightened his spine at that tone of voice. He flinched, even if it wasn't really Itachi saying it. If Itachi started shouting it never ends well.

Sasuke flinched and immediately simmered down. His eyes went back to onyx and he shut his mouth instantly. Sakura was pleased by that.

" If your going to be a nuisance Sasuke, then leave." Itachi's voice rumbled when he spoke, it was an ANBU's voice ever he heard one. It was the same voice, same tone, almost the same words he had heard back when he was younger. It made him feel like he was a child again.

" Sorry ani." Sasuke apologized and lowered his head. Itachi's eyes twitched and Sasuke watched him huff. Kisame looked from Itachi to Sasuke then back and with a strange looked followed Itachi as he started back to their goal. Sasuke waited a moment then followed silently.

Kisame looked from his partner to his partners brother. That was strange. More strange because it wasn't really Itachi in Itachi's body, it was Sakura. Did the brat keep forgetting that? Obviously. Kisame thought it was strange that the kid had called him his older brother, because for many years the kid had been year after year hunting them down and trying to kill him, always failing of course, but trying with rage and blood lust.

Yet with Sakura in Itachi's body, it was as if Sasuke's anger was gone completely just because Itachi had rose his voice in anger. Maybe having pinky in Itachi's body wasn't so bad after all.

Besides it wasn't Pinky's fault. All she had done was grab Sasuke's arm when he about fell to his death out of stubborn exhaustion. The kid had went off at Pinky for touching him like that, grabbing him. It freaked the kid out, but if Pinky hadn't done it the ungrateful brat would have no doubt passed out on his way to his death. He was only keeping conscious right now following them because he didn't want to displease Itachi more then he had. Which was the strange part considering it was really Sakura.

Yet Pinky hadn't even corrected him when Sasuke called her ani. Kisame had a bad feeling about this.

He was sure that Pinky was just being a little cruel to Sasuke because of him talking back to her. She would stop a little further up for the night so he could rest.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

" HA! Take that Teme's brother!" Naruto yelled. Itachi's eye twitched.

" Idiot." Itachi said with rose pink lips and a silky voice, Sakura's voice. Naruto twitched in annoyance and anger. He held his fist up and knelt on one knee ready to attack, even if it was Sakura's body.

" Do you even know how to play Shoji?" Itachi asked looking down at the pieces and sighing. If the idiot thought he was _winning_ he was clueless about the game.

" OF course I do!" Naruto said puffing his chest out. Itachi rose his eye brow in question, clearly not believing him. Naruto blinked and rubbed the back of his head.

" Mostly." Naruto muttered. Itachi sighed. He wished Sakura would hurry up and return to Konoha so he could go back into his own body. He would at least like someone who _could_ play Shoji in the mean time. It wasn't like he could do anything else.

He had been allowed out of the hospital finally, though of course he was followed by ANBU and had at least one nin with him at all times. For some reason Kakashi thought it was pretty funny to leave him and go off reading, when he was supposed to be watching him, and apparently Naruto Uzumaki had no life and had to keep coming and 'checking' on Sakura's body. Itachi wondered if that was it, or if the moron was bored and wanted someone to talk to.

Itachi now knew this kids entire life story, his brothers when he had been gone, and even Sakura's. He had heard a lot of new things that were helpful to his understanding the situations and emotions in Konoha and the nin here, but also it kept him at least somewhat entertained he guessed.

" Uchiha." A voice suddenly said from the doorway. Itachi peaked back at the Hyuuga with the long hair.

" You have a guest." Itachi rose Sakura's pink brow in curiosity. A guest?

" Lady Hinata has come to see Sakura." Neji Hyuuga explained. Itachi frowned. Oh so not to see him, but Sakura's body. Did the girl know that he was not Sakura? Did the Hyuuga want him to pretend for his cousin? Neji glared at him and Itachi frowned back. Naruto perked up.

" Hina-chan?" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

The Hyuuga heiress walked in with her long blue hair, and pupil-less lavender eyes. She quickly hurried to Sakura's body and knelt in front of Itachi. He blinked as suddenly the Hyuuga's hands were all over him. He choked.

" Lady Hinata!" Neji said shocked. Hinata roamed Sakura's body with her hands and finally lifted the girl's shirt up. Itachi was almost too shocked to do anything, Naruto gasped, and Neji blushed in shock.

" Here." Hinata said with her soft gentle voice as she touched the top of Sakura's breast. Itachi looked down curious to see a mark, a mark he was sure wasn't there yesterday. It was forming in the shape of his clan crest. Like a inked tattoo forming over her heart. Itachi paled slightly. That couldn't be good.

Hinata traced the forming Uchiha fan crest, only the top part had formed the red of the crest, the very top shaped in a horizontal crescent moon.

" Tsunade-sama has been asking me to look into traps and jutsu the Uchiha clan would have used in the past to find spies or traitors in their midst. The jutsu on the scroll Sakura tried to open was not recorded in any scrolls I read. However it was mentioned in a very old scroll I found half burned up." Hinata said softly and looked up into her best friends jade eyes, knowing it wasn't Sakura inside there behind the eyes, but the feared Uchiha Itachi, Akatsuki.

She could see the difference even when Sakura looked no different, in the eyes, she could tell it wasn't Sakura looking back.

" What did it mention about this jutsu?" Neji said still embarrassed because Hinata was still holding Sakura's shirt up and thus revealing her naked from the waist up, but he was trying to be a gentleman about it and not stare or notice, he was more so persuaded knowing it was Itachi Uchiha in Sakura's body. That was one way to kill the mood for sure. Naruto was peering at the mark on Sakura curiously.

" That definitely wasn't there before. I would know after all." Naruto said nodding as he sat back on his feet and crossed his arms, everyone in the room looked at him including Hinata and Itachi with equal surprised confusion.

" Peeping again?" Neji asked eye twitching. Naruto scoffed at Neji.

" Of course not! I've been friends with Sakura for a long time! I think I would know everything about her! Including if she had any marks that were half formed or not of Teme's family crest! Sakura's impossible, but _not _crazy!" Naruto said sure of himself. Hinata nodded and Neji looked surprised. Itachi arched a brow. Maybe he wasn't such an idiot after all.

" Naruto-kun is right. I've seen every inch of Sakura-chan and this has never been here. I only guessed it would be here because of what I found in the scroll." Neji nodded wanting to get back to that and so Hinata nodded and told them what she found out. Itachi listened curiously, wondering if they had to have this conversation with him mostly naked, okay Sakura mostly naked, which he wouldn't mind if it was just him, but with two other men in the room and a woman, it was bordering on bizarre.

" The scroll mentions, of course, the trap that is set in very rare Uchiha scrolls, the ones that reveal information on certain aspects of family jutsu that is more or less only for the clan. Thus anyone with _out_ Uchiha blood opening it or tempting to, the trap will set in place sending the person who tried to open the scroll into the nearest Uchiha with access to the Sharingan. Which I took as meaning of course anyone who was not completely a child." Hinata said wanting to get this important information out.

She had spent _days_ finding this out with Kakashi Hatake's help. They had been looking through boxes and through scrolls with out let up, and she was very tired but she kept on for Sakura's sake. She finally found a mention of the jutsu, but not how to reverse it, just what it did and the consequences of the jutsu that was the trap. She didn't have time for embarrassment at suddenly revealing Sakura's body to her older cousin or Naruto, or of course feeling Sakura's body up when Sakura wasn't even in her body, but Uchiha Itachi was.

" That is correct." Itachi said wanting her to go on. If the scroll mentioned the Sharingan it meant that whoever the inflicted person of the jutsu was to be trapped in, would have to be someone old enough that their minds could take the pressure, mature enough to not freak out, and with enough understanding to tell someone about it.

Hinata nodded and started explaining more, by this point Kakashi had finally showed up and sat in the window of the front room they were in. He followed the conversation thus far no doubt hidden outside reading.

" The scroll only says a bit more and I hurried over here to find out if it was the correct jutsu. It mentioned the mind entrapment and the switch of bodies through touching another Uchiha but it also mentioned this mark." Hinata said tapping the mark. Itachi flinched, it didn't hurt, but he wasn't sure he liked being touched by someone he didn't know, a woman, and further more he was sensitive to touch in _her_ body, it was like Sakura's body _craved _touch, unlike his, that wanted to _repel_ all touch. It was weird, strange, and freaking him out.

" It said that if the jutsu is not undone within an amount of time, they will begin to have this mark. It is to make sure if the trap is to be triggered and the person who is trapped in the Uchiha body does not come forward, the mark will appear to alert any Uchiha that it's there and understand what it meant." Kakashi said interrupting, he obviously had read the same scroll with Hinata.

" What does it mean if the jutsu is not undone in the time allotted?" Neji asked. Kakashi closed his eyes with a troubled sigh.

" Not only does it become a permanent switch, but also the two parties will begin to act like each other, and eventually become the other person completely forgetting they were ever anyone else." Itachi went completely tense. He liked Sakura, but he would be damned if he was _stuck_ being her. He sometimes wished he was someone else, sure, but he never wanted to be stuck in someone else's body, nor lose himself. He didn't want to forever become someone else, in someone else's body. He wanted his back.

" What kind of crap is that?" Naruto shouted.

" How much time do we have?" Neji asked instead. Kakashi opened his lone eye and looked grim.

" Until the mark is complete."

" What kind of crap is that!" Naruto repeated loudly.

" I would guess that if the jutsu wasn't undone then this was a fail safe, thus even if it wasn't undone the Uchiha in question wouldn't be in danger of being used by the one who tried to steal clan secrets." Naruto had a disbelieving look on his face. Kakashi shrugged.

" No one said it was a _perfect _trap." Kakashi said shrugging.

" This is no time for jokes! How do we undo this jutsu? If Sakura touches her own body, or Itachi his own, will they change back?" Hinata said letting Sakura's shirt fall back into place. Itachi was in agreement with the Hyuuga girl on most of that.

" It would be too simple if that were the case, then if someone were to be the spy and be switched it would be easy to capture their own body and touch it and change back knowing all the secrets and using the Uchiha in the process, it's a faulty trap, but it's not a stupid one." Kakashi said. Itachi nodded.

" The clan would make it complicated, if they went through so much trouble to create this jutsu at all for the scroll. I have never encountered this particular trap, but I have others in the past when we had spies in the clan trying to rob us of our clan jutsu." Itachi said and crossed Sakura's arms over her chest, well under her breast since it was impossible to put them over them comfortably, they just stuck out too much for that.

" Sometimes the jutsu would be triggered and you would have to have the blood of four Uchiha to undo the jutsu, sometimes it would just have to be the blood of a spouse of the Uchiha, lover, or mate. There is also a few that had to do with the kiss of the one they love, the use of a jutsu only and Uchiha would know, and then there is the jutsu that was contained in the scroll that was the trap itself. If the blood of another Uchiha were put on the scroll with the blood of the two inflicted parties of the switch, then the jutsu would be undone." Itachi said. Everyone looked at him with 'WTF' faces.

" Lets hope it's the last one. Considering it is you and Sakura we're talking about here. Besides it's not like there are Uchiha running around to help us after all, by lending us their blood." Neji said like a slap to Itachi the clan's murder. Itachi's eye twitched. True. He could have screwed himself this time by following the stupid Konoha Elder's orders.

" Yeah since Sakura doesn't have a lover or anything, and I'm sure Teme's brother is as hopeless as Teme with women." Itachi eye twitched again in annoyance.

" Shut your mouth baka." Itachi snapped. Naruto flinched.

" Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said in a immediate reaction to her voice and words. Kakashi, Neji, and Hinata's eyes widened.

It was already starting. Itachi was already acting like Sakura, and he didn't even seem to see anything wrong with it. Kakashi looked uneasily at Neji.

" Let's hope Sakura-chan hurries up then. We can't try any of those things unless Sakura hurries here before the mark is complete." Neji said. Kakashi nodded.

" But Itachi-san said that it needs the blood of another Uchiha as well. How do we know Sasuke-san is still with Sakura at all?" Itachi frowned.

" If I know Sasuke, he will want to follow because of his chance at killing me." Kakashi nodded.

" Sasuke will come with Sakura back here." Kakashi said confident.

" Let's just hope it's in time." Hinata said worried.

**XxxxXxxX**

**End chapter:**

**Hehehe. Finally getting a real plot aren't we? Lols. Well it's crack but it doesn't mean it has too be a plot-less fic because of that! I hope you enjoyed it! I got exciting news! I'll be getting my internet back soon! Yes after months! Finally! You all say! Lol well in my absence I haven't been lazy! I've written two new fic's! One as a welcome back gift to you all from my return! It's a a SakuXNaruXSasu with a little SakuXItachi! So please go read it as my gift to you guys! It's called ' Use me.' ENJOY! Please review and tell me what you thought as well as to welcomes me back and yell at me for being gone so dang long ne?**

**Kyo~**


End file.
